Barney Wiggum
Barney Wiggum is a highly trained Assassain from New York City, America. Barney is a member of the Superhero Group; the Fires (of Epic Proportions), working mainly in Covert and Special Opps Missions. For his many years of work on the Team he has been granted Special Pardons from both America and England for many of his former crimes and is allowed certain privleges for his jobs as a Bounty Hunter and Assassain. Character History Much about Barney's life is unknown as he constantly makes an effort for people to not become familiar with him. Being born in New York City and from what is assumed to have been a poor upbringing, Barney at some point in his life became a highly skilled Assassain/Bounty Hunter/Mercenary for anyone willing to pay his prices. There are some accounts of Barney being an average looking killer, wearing simple black clothes while on jobs. On one such job, however Barney was ambushed and captured by the Hallow Club; a Criminal Family who would utilize Masks to envoke fear in their enemies. After being subjected to five months of torture at their hands, Barney managed to escape and personally hunt down every member of the Family. Claiming the Crime Lord's personal Mask, Barney became one of the most notorious names among Criminals. During the Mot Army's uprising, Barney took on several assassinations for them but never officially joined their cause. One of Barney's appointed targets was Austin Jarvis, a former high ranking member of the Mot Army who betrayed them and had defected back to the United Kingdom. Jarvis, however proved to be too much for Barney to handle and became his first ever failed job when he shot Barney in the leg. After this, Barney refused any more job offers from the Mot Army. He would finally be partially responsible for ending the Mot Amry's War when he was assigned by the American Government to kill Corporal Republic, the Mot Army President and Founder. Over the next few years, Barney continued his work as a Bounty Hunter, using as little lethal force as possible. On several occassions, Barney came into contact with an insane vigilante known as Thumper who used as much high-tech gadgets as Barney. Thumper would insist that Barney was nothing more than a Criminal and try to kill him on several occasions to no avail. Later, Barney was hired to find and kill the Vigilante known as The Sphinx. Tracking her across the World, Barney finally found her in Egypt. Barney however began to develop a sexual relationship with her and learned of her origin as a "Superhero" for an Ancient Egyptian Order. Aiding her on several missions over the course of several months, Barney eventually cut her loose and continued his solitary life as a Bounty Hunter. Weapons and Abilities Being no more than a mere Human, Barney has trained himself in un-armed combat so to defend himself when required. Barney is also potentially the world's greatest marksman with most if not all weapons. Armed at Barney's sides are always a pair of hand held SubMachine Guns for easy access along with countless Magazines. On his back; Barney carries a Baseball Bat he often uses in close hand-to-hand combat to floor or subdue his enemies. It is normally used more for finishing foes off or to intimidate and holds little merit to Barney's abilities. Barney always rides his Custom-made Motorcycle which has in-built turbo jets which allow the bike to fly or at least glide. Upon his Motorcycle is a special compartment built to hold many other weapons such as a Sniper, Machine Gun, Shotgun, Grenades, Tear Gas, Daggers and even a Bazooka. In Barneys Helmet is an inbuilt Radio System to either communicate with others or simply listen to Radio Reports and Music!